To Tame Two Boys Is a very difficult task
by PharaohsBeloved
Summary: A hopefully comedic story of how Draco and Harry get together...and how friends and family deal with it. Slash (malemale)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance. I would like some constructive criticism, no flames please! Let me know what you think! Please review!

Warning: this fic is slash, and will involve male/male. You don't like, click the back button my friend. It is rated R for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, very simple, I am not J.K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath in and let it out with a sigh. 'Back to school,' he thought. 'Great, just bloody freaking great. Ack! Just gag me with a spoon!' Draco sighed again as he went to get his make-up to put in his suitcase.

Harry Potter took a deep breath in and let it out with a sigh. 'Back to school!' he thought. 'Great! Just bloody freaking great! Yay!' Harry let out a sigh of relief again as he went to get his wand to put in his suitcase. "HARRY! HURRY UP!" he heard Ron yell as he ran down the stairs with his suitcase and Hedwig's cage. "COMING RON!" he yelled back, right before he tripped and rolled painfully down the rest of the stairs. Harry landed with a loud 'thud' at the bottom. "Ow," was all he said before he stood back up and walked, somewhat drunkenly towards the door.

Draco sighed as his car, an extremely fancy, top of the line, wizards car, pulled up to the "hell-hole that is a Muggle train-station," as Lucius Malfoy described it. Draco took out his compact and looked over his face. He smirked as he looked at his reflection: perfect pale, glowing skin, perfect eyebrows, perfect cheekbones, perfect full lips coated with Draco's favorite lipstick: Tickle-Me-Pink (though he would never ever admit that was the name of his favorite lipstick), perfect grayish-bluish-silver eyes with perfectly applied eye make-up (a light sparkly pink, a charcoal gray eyeliner, and tons of mascara). Finishing his inspection, he uttered one word, "Perfect" as he snapped the compact closed. With that he picked up his "man"-purse and stepped out of the extremely fancy, top of the line, wizard's car. Lucius followed his son muttering his new mantra "Draco Lucius Malfoy the 3rd is NOT gay. Draco Lucius Malfoy the 3rd is NOT gay…etc." under his breath. So far, it wasn't working very well.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Bye Mrs. Weasley, thanks for letting me stay with you over the summer!" he said as he started to follow Ron towards the gate. "Oh, it was no trouble Harry, no trouble at all!" Mrs. Weasley said as she waved good-bye to her own kids and Harry, who she thought of as one of her own.

Harry followed Ron through the gate to the Hogwarts Express, where they quickly saw Hermoine waving and bouncing up and down. Harry grinned, he hadn't seen Hermoine since the last day of 6th year. "HARRY!" Hermoine shrieked as he death-hugged him. "Nice to see you too Hermoine," he said after she let go of him with a sheepish grin. "erm…Hi Ron!" Hermoine said bashfully to Ron as a small blush came to her cheeks. "Oh…um…hi Hermoine," Ron said as a blush coated his face and suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Well, congratulations on getting Head Girl Hermoine!" Harry said breaking the awkward silence as he looked between his two best friends. Even Harry, as naïve as he was, could tell the two had a crush on each other.

"Thanks Harry! Ron and I are going to go to the prefect meeting. We'll see you at Hogwarts later, okay?" Hermoine asked, feeling guilty about leaving her friend alone for the whole train ride. "Sure Hermoine, and don't worry, I'll be fine! You're such a worry wart!" Harry said, practically reading Hermoine's mind. Hermoine let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Talk to you later!" Hermoine said starting to walk on the train. "Later mate!" Ron called before following Hermoine, and very obviously, starting at her butt. Harry held back a laugh as he got on the train and went to the back of the train. Unfortunately, there we're no empty rooms left. There was one that had only one person in it. Harry was not a very lucky fellow, as you might have guessed and groaned as he plucked himself down diagonal from the one and only Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Sorry it's not that long, or funny but it'll get better…I hope. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have no beta! I'll try to update again soon. Please review!


	2. What are you wearing?

A/N: hey! Here's the next chapter of "Two Tame Two Boys Is a very difficult task" I hope you like it. I'm not posting disclaimer again and you have already been warned of slash. Sorry for spelling mistakes and sorry it's so short! Now, here it is!

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. The other boy hadn't seemed to notice him yet. In fact, he seemed to be…asleep? Harry snickered at the blonde boy who was using his man-purse as a pillow. Harry continued to stare at the boy. '_He's beautiful_,' Harry thought. Draco's hair fell limply over his face, his lips the perfect shade of pink, opened slightly, his chest moving up and down with each breath. '_Wait…what did I just think? No, bad Harry! No falling for the enemy! Bad bad bad bad bad Harry! …but he is pretty cute…NOOOO! NO HE'S NOT!' _Harry thought as he slammed his head against the wall repeatedly.

This caused Draco to wake up with a start. "huh! What? What happened? Huh?" Draco said as he jumped up and looked around frantically. Harry looked at his and then started cracking up. He was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the chair. Harry looked at Draco again, then started laughing harder. Draco just glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is so funny, Potter?" Draco said with a sneer.

"You!" Harry managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath. "What are you wearing!!?!?" Harry asked as he started giggling again. Draco huffed. "I'll have you know that this," he said haughtily as he gestured at his bellbottom tight girl-like jeans and tight, tight, tight, tight, so tight that it's nearly impossible to breath pink open chested top. "Is the latest from GWF."

Harry gave him a strange look. "GWF?" Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't you know anything about wizard's fashion? This is part of the fall collection from Gay Wizarding Fashion. They're starting to adopt muggle fashions. The designer is Adarp. These clothes were designed especially for me." Harry looked at him for about 3 seconds before bursting into laughter again. "Malfoy…hahahahahaha…gay….hahahahahahahahaha!...wearing…HAHAHA!....that……HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry said.

Draco just glared at him for 15 minutes, 47 seconds as Harry continued to laugh his head off. "Done yet Potter?" he asked as Harry wiped the tears of laughter off his face. Harry let out a couple more chuckled. "You're just jealous because you can't get beautiful clothes like these," Draco said with a sneer. "The only people who want clothes like that are drag queens, flaming gays, or screaming fan-girls. Thank God I'm none of the above," Harry said smirking at Draco. They glared at each other for a solid 10 minutes or so.

"Why are you in MY compartment anyway?" Draco said to break the silence. Harry glared harder. "It was one of the emptier ones," he said quietly. Draco sneered…and looked at his nails. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOO" Draco yelled as he dived into his man-purse to find his beautiful pink nail-polish and nail polish remover. Harry looked at him like he had ten heads. "I can't believe it chipped! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he mumbled to himself as he started fixing his chipped nail polish. Harry started snickering again. Draco was to upset about his nails to do anything more than send him a dirty look. Harry just rolled his eyes and left the compartment to look for the snack cart.

A/N: once again, sorry it's so short. I'm going to try to have weekly updates. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Peace out! REVIEW!


End file.
